


Blood and Pain

by jimonings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Blood, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Feral Derek, Full Shift Werewolves, Humorous Ending, One Shot, Protective Derek, Stiles is Humiliated, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimonings/pseuds/jimonings
Summary: Stiles is hurting, Derek can smell her blood from miles away. His mate is in pain and bleeding, and he has to get to her.-[ a short one-shot that I hope will help cure my writer's block. ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, my fem!Stiles faceclaim in Lily Collins.

Derek would know the scent of Stiles' blood anywhere. It was mostly because she had a distinct smell, more chemical scents and iron than typical humans. He knows what her blood tastes like too, thanks to time spent in a feral state licking her wounds and times when he was human, biting her neck just a little too hard. It really wasn't his fault she was so irresistible, and she didn't seem to mind until her father began questioning the bandages on her neck.

But this was something he couldn't fix from far away- something that made his instincts take over and his bones shift and his heart race. She was in pain and bleeding, he could smell both her blood and her pain hot and heavy in the air. He could scent her from over a mile away, so it was a good thing he was within a short running distance from her.

He wasted no time following her scent, letting his now dominantly canine senses guide him to the source of her scent. It wasn't the first time he had let his instincts take over when he was attempting to protect his girlfriend, and he had even saved her life on multiple occasions due to his worrying.

After a few minutes of running, he reached his destination, and was understandably confused. He had expected to find himself in some remote location in the woods, with her bleeding out on the forest floor in a desperate struggle. But instead he arrived outside of her home, with the lights on and the sheriff's car parked in the driveway. He listened closely, hearing two steady heartbeats inside the house- definitely Stiles and her father. So why was he smelling blood? Why was she in pain? He intended to find out, shifting to his half-wolf form for only a second to let himself in through the unlocked front door.

As soon as the door was open, he turned back to his full wolf form and padded his way inside, rushing up the stairs and following her scent. It led him to her bathroom, and he didn't waste a second in nosing the door open and growling at whatever may be on the other side.

And there she sat, on the toilet, with a pair of bloodstained underwear in one hand and her other hand tucked into the toilet under her. It was at that moment that Derek realized that it was Stiles' time of the month, and that he had just intruded on a teenage girl who was inserting a tampon.

Before anything could be said, Derek bolted from the bathroom and down the stairs, freezing when he heard her voice calmly say "Wait for me in the living room, dumbass. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Derek huffed and went to the couch, laying on it and shifting back to his full human form. He was naked, but he always kept a pair of spare clothes in Stiles' guest room. By the time he had finished putting them on, Stiles was sitting in the living room, in a pair of black leggings and one of Derek's t-shirts. He sighed and walked over to her, sitting beside her and leaning his head back against the top of the couch. She rolled her eyes and slung her legs over his lap, taking one of his hands in her own and waiting for him to explain himself.

"I smelled blood and pain," he said simply, refusing to open his eyes or turn to face her. She snorted and raised an eyebrow, stating plainly "That would be the unused lining of my uterus, and contractions caused by loss of oxygen to muscles resulting in cramps in my-"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to spell it out anymore, I had enough sisters growing up," Derek said and opened one eye to look at her. She was smiling stupidly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He couldn't help but smile at that, noting how adorably her eyes crinkled in the corners and how soft her lips were. He leaned forward and pecked them, pressing his nose to her cheek and taking in her scent.

"Thanks for protecting me from those mean ol' period cramps, big guy," she said as she wrapped an arm around him, closing her eyes happily. Derek kissed her cheek just as the sheriff walked in, immediately getting off of his daughter and keeping his hands to himself.

"Stiles, tell me before Derek comes over next time," John said, running a hand through what little hair he had. Stiles choked back a laugh and nodded as her dad grabbed a granola bar and headed back upstairs. Derek groaned and flopped back on the couch once more, covering his face with his hands. Stiles leaned against his chest and turned on the TV, smiling when two arms wrapped around her.

"Just bring me some Ibuprofen and chocolate next time, okay, Derek?"

"Shut up, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I just wrote, honestly.


End file.
